Birthday Surprise
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: It's the boss' twenty-seventh birthday and Saturn decides he wants to do something special for him. His plan? Hire the boss a girl. Alternate story to 'The Hunt'. Rated T for sexual moments and crude humour


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Birthday Surprise

**Summary**

It's the boss' twenty-seventh birthday and Saturn decides he wants to do something special for him. His plan? Hire the boss a girl. Alternate story to 'The Hunt'

.

"You can't be serious, Saturn! The boss will have you murdered!" Jupiter exclaimed, an eyebrow raised, left hand resting on her boyfriend's lap.

Saturn rolled his eyes. "It'll be fine, Jupi. Besides, you can't say that he doesn't need it. He's been working too much – we should show him our appreciation for his efforts by doing something special for his birthday."

"And you think getting him a prostitute is going to make him happy?" Jupiter countered, not at all convinced. "Are you trying to embarrass him? He's not even comfortable being around us – how do you think he'll react when you lock him inside his office with a half-naked girl lying on his bed?" She removed her hand and leaned forward, helping herself to a slice of seafood pizza.

Mars intervened, leaning forward, elbows on her knees. "Jupiter's right you know. The boss hates too much skin being exposed – why do you think he forces us to wear this uniform?" she said, gesturing to her skin-tight non-revealing clothes.

"I think you're wrong – I think the boss just makes us wear stuff like this because he's scared of what will happen should he see too much," Saturn pointed out. "He might like to pretend that he doesn't feel anything, but that's a load of bullshit. He's still human, and that means he still gets turned on. He'll love my gift."

"Who gets turned on?" Charon asked, entering the room, holding a jug of water in his right hand.

Jupiter glanced up. "The boss."

"You are having a discussion about Cyrus' sex life?" Charon remarked. "I would imagine that this would be a short conversation." He sat down next to Saturn. "You are still going on ahead with your plan, right?"

"We've been trying to talk him out of it, but he thinks it's a great idea," Mars said dryly. "Oh well, it was nice knowing you, Saturn. We'll be sure to give you a nice funeral after he has you murdered."

Saturn straightened. "I think you're wrong. I think he'll shower me with gifts and praise at my genius."

"And who exactly are you going to hire then?" Jupiter said.

He grinned. "I know just the type of girl."

"Please enlighten me."

"Well, you know that little brat who keeps interfering with our plans?"

"Dawn?"

Saturn nodded. "Yeah, her. I've had some of my grunts spy on her mother and we've learned that she, Johanna, works two jobs – she's a mum when Dawn is around, but when the kid is out, she works at a brothel. You know that contest hall in Hearthome? There's a strip club beneath it. So, I've hired her and she's willing to do the deed for a high price."

Mars brought her hands to her face and shook her head. "This sounds like a bad idea…"

"How much did she charge?" Charon asked.

"A few thousand dollars," Saturn replied, shrugging his shoulders. "I just charged it to Cyrus' credit card."

"That's a pretty expensive screwing session," Jupiter said.

"It's his birthday. He deserves only the best," Saturn commented. "Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. I have to go and pick her up." He grabbed the remaining slice of pizza, then hurried out the door, ignoring the bewildered looks his friends gave him. They all thought his idea was going to end in disaster because they believed the boss was above such temptations – Saturn was going to prove to them the boss wasn't as perfect as he thought himself to be. Rubbing his hands together with eager anticipation, Saturn rushed out of the main entrance, without looking back.

.

Needless to say, Cyrus received the shock of his life when he returned to his office to find a female sitting down on his chair, her fingers tapping away at his keyboard. He had never seen this woman before – she certainly wasn't part of his staff since she didn't have the stupid haircut – and he wondered what she was doing here. Was this woman a spy? Perhaps she was an undercover agent for the league.

The woman stood up, and winked in his direction, dark blue curls falling around her face. She was dressed in a rather revealing dress which gave him a clear view of her cleavage. He took a step back, bumping into the door, then turned around and tried to open it. This had to be some sort of practical joke or something. Or perhaps it was one of those annoying dreams where half-exposed women danced around in his head, taunting him, trying to tempt him into an act of sin.

"So, you're the birthday boy."

Birthday? Oh, right. It was that blasted day of the year again where the Galactic commanders tried to make him do fun things like going outside and having a social life or dining out at a five-star restaurant. He began to suspect this girl was part of their plan and he wanted out immediately. Turning around, he tried to force open his door again, but it refused to budge. What the hell? He turned around once more, trying to remain calm.

She sauntered towards him, swaying her hips to each side, keeping her eyes trained on his face. "Don't worry – the door has been locked so no one can interrupt us."

That wasn't pleasing news to his ears. "What is this nonsense? How did you get past the security?"

"Settle down, and relax. It's supposed to be your birthday – just chill."

Her words only stressed him out further. "You're not meant to be in here." She leaned forward and bent down to remove her high-heeled shoes, once again giving him a good view of her chest. His eyes lingered on the area for a few moments before he realized what he was doing, and abruptly tore his gaze away. "How much do you want?" Perhaps if he gave her a fair amount of money, she would leave him alone.

"You've already paid," she replied curtly. "It's been charged directly to your account."

So his commanders had somehow learned his credit card details… He wondered just how much this mysterious female had been paid. He suspected it would've cost a few thousand dollars since it would've taken a lot of convincing to get someone inside the walls of Galactic. "How much?"

"A few thousand dollars," she replied, shrugging her shoulders, before pointing to his office chair. "Sit down."

"You're giving me orders in my office?"

"Look, do you want to get your money's worth or not?"

Cyrus had an endless supply of it, but that didn't mean he wasn't careful. His commanders had spent a few thousand dollars on his birthday, and he had no chance of getting any of it back. He grumbled – heads were going to roll later this week. He sat down and waited for her next move, feeling anxious all of a sudden. It was as if a couple of Butterfree had decided to make his stomach their new temporary home. What exactly had she been paid to do?

.

This is an alternate story to 'The Hunt' – it's still a parody, but it leans more towards the sexual side of things. Anyways, the next chapter is an awkward one, which humorous moments at Cyrus' expensive. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


End file.
